


Tied Up

by darkveil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Connor Has No Genitalia, Edgeplay, Elijah Is Basically a Villain, F/M, First Time, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Reader is Slightly Inexperienced, Teasing, Tied Up and Beaten Connor, Vaginal Fingering, Wire Play, detailed descriptions of injuries, vague mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkveil/pseuds/darkveil
Summary: You do everything you have in your power to save Connor from under Elijah's ruthless claws, even when it means taking a dangerous step out of your comfort zone.





	1. Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again, reposting the fic that has been published around the time the game came out. But now I'm determined to actually finish it like I was planning to.  
This also made me want to revisit the game, so kudos to one person that reached out to me about this fic.  
Because it's been a while since I've written this, I had to revise it a bit and add some stuff. More chapters will be published soon. Hope you enjoy! :)

"I'm amazed you decided to show up. Even more amazed that you agreed to cooperate- all this effort just to save a piece of plastic. Or do you actually see a human in him? Do you actually believe that he's a deviant?"

You soon noticed the mysterious smile slowly start to tug at the corners of Elijah's lips when he withdrew a glass of wine from his mouth once he took a small sip of the red liquid. His blue eyes were trained on you under a heavy gaze, watching you intensely from the other side of the table, his silhouette relaxed and leaned back in his seat while yours was tense and proper. Because you didn't like where the conversation was headed and under the current circumstances you were in, you knew it'd turn even worse.

You could already barely stand Elijah's presence let alone listen to his words that he spilled in a tone full of mockery and pity. You knew who he was, knew what his real intentions were, yet you still didn't expect to feel so much coldness radiating from the tone of his voice, making him look more intimidating than he actually was.

You came to him only with one purpose in mind- to finally free Connor from under his ruthless claws. After Connor stopped showing up to the precinct, both you and Hank grew worried, since he wasn't present for the past few days nor answered any calls or messages. You already had great suspicions about Elijah's involvement, because you knew from the very beginning that things wouldn't end up well for Connor, not when it was Elijah who tried to lure him into his trap by continuous persuasion and deceit.

You'd sometimes see Elijah casually turn up to the office, chatting up both Hank and Connor. You shrugged it off as nothing at first, because the reasoning behind his appearance could've been anything. Yet, now it all made sense.

Once Connor turned deviant, he had a lot of struggles to go through, so confused about everything, he didn't know how to simply start _living_. His vulnerability was an easy bait for Elijah, a quick leeway to win him over and get what he wanted. Connor was still too blind to see the real picture just like he did with Amanda, naive enough to let Elijah in.

You knew Elijah wanted to further up his tests on him now that he gained free will. He wasn't no ordinary android, he was one of the most advanced prototypes ever created. Which meant he was far too important to simply pass up.

"You'll get him back, detective, don't worry. But only under one circumstance, " Elijah's voice soon interrupted your thoughts as he paused for a moment.

You watched him get up from his chair slowly, straightening up his posture as he took a few calm steps along the table towards you, looming over you with his height once he stopped next to your chair.

"You see," he started as he sat down on the edge of the table, his heavy gaze pushing on you with its weight, belittling you to the point where you started feeling extremely self-conscious, anxiety slowly building up in your body.

"I've spent almost all of my life trying to create my first full-functioning, walking and breathing android that would meet all societal standards and easily adapt to humans. Learn and grow- evolve just like all of us do. And when I finally succeeded as I created both Connor and Markus, I knew I had a new goal to accomplish. I wanted to see just how far they can be pushed, I wanted to see their limits being tested by humans. So I programmed them with free will. Free will that can be unleashed only when they realize who they truly are, once they start experiencing true human emotions. This sudden outbreak of deviancy only proves the success of my creation," he smiled proudly- more to himself- as he stood up and walked around the chair you were sitting on. You could feel him stop right behind you, heightening your feelings of pure anxiety.

"But can androids experience pain, grief, heartbreak like humans do?" he leaned in closer to you, placing his palms on the backrest of your chair. "Can they experience true affection, love, passion and desire? Can they form real and meaningful relationships with humans?" he whispered those words right into your ear, sending shivers down your spine as you froze in your seat with a bated breath.

"I see that you care for that android. You care about Connor enough to risk your life while trying to save him... You wouldn't do that if you didn't have any sort of feelings for him," he let the last few words linger in the air and moved away from you, walking back to his chair in a composed manner. He sat back down in front of you and took his glass, sipping wine in small gulps, savoring its sour-sweet taste while he watched you with that same intense gaze of his.

"You are my final test, detective," his voice grew lower and the unfamiliar darkness spread over his features. "Unleash his true desires and prove to me that he can experience the feelings of real human love. Then I will let you both free. You have my word," the same mysterious smile returned to his lips and you soon felt it- the first wave of anger that washed over your insides with searing heat, accumulating in your chest and around your neck. Your whole body tensed up, your fingers placed in your lap, curled into fists to the point where you felt your nails sink painfully into the meat of your palms.

He really turned this into some kind of twisted game for himself? Just so he could satisfy his own sexual needs? Get a good show for himself from this?

"And what if I don't agree?" your voice finally slipped from between your lips, barely above whisper, yet in a wide room, he could hear it clearly.

"I can see it on your face. You already have the right presumptions of what kind of consequences might be waiting for you, detective," he accentuated his last word, as if that was a clue, even though you knew he was capable of doing far more sinister things. No matter how poised he looked to the public eye.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" you didn't back down this easily, your voice starting to tremble nonetheless.

The look on his face didn't change, it only turned into a wider smirk. A smirk that you quickly grew to hate.

"I don't know, does the thought of dying actually scare you?" he finally spoke the words you wanted to hear him say. It didn't make you feel any better, it only spiked your anxiety. Because now it was clear as day that he was a threat.

"I hate you so fuckin' much," you squeezed the words out through your clenched teeth, glaring back at him with the same hatred that boiled deep in your gut.

"You better make it count, detective," was all he said before you heard the footsteps approach the room from behind you as one of his body guards showed up out of nowhere, ready to escort you to the other room.

The man was heavily built, his tall height and broad shoulders making him look far too intimidating to start a fight against. Yet, when he grabbed your wrist and yanked you upwards and off your chair, forcing you to stand up, you let the anger get the better of you as you started fighting against his grip, your nails digging into his hand, trying to pry it open. He was far stronger than you, though and you had no other choice but to kick and punch any spot on his body that you could reach, screaming for him to let you go.

Luckily for you, you had free access to his gut as you kicked him right in the stomach with your knee, forcing all the air out of his lungs. He stumbled backwards, his grip on you loosening up. But that was enough for you to break free.

You were about to flee the room and fight against any obstacle that stood in your way, until you got stopped in your tracks as Elijah managed to grab your forearm in a painful grip, jolting you backwards forcefully. You almost fell against him, regaining your balance in the last second as panic made your stomach drop and heart jump to your throat. You looked up at him with pure fear in your eyes, feeling his hand grab your free forearm into the same vice grip as he pulled you closer, his baby blues shooting daggers.

"You do as I say or I will ruin your reputation so tremendously, you will be crawling back to me on your knees, begging for mercy."


	2. Do You Trust Me?

Elijah's sharp words were dancing endlessly in your mind, not letting you think straight. You could still feel the slightly burning sensation around your arms from where they got grabbed tightly by him when he pulled you in closer. You wouldn't be surprised to find bruises adorning your skin a day later. He showed no mercy, as he dragged you across the room and shoved you back into guard's hands.

You wanted to fight back against his force, slip from under him and just run. However, you knew that wouldn't end up well for you. His house was heavily guarded. He had the reason for it. After the revolution, his secret location got compromised. That fact alone meant you'd have no chance to stand against all the men. Let alone Elijah, who could easily catch you.

You knew now what his real motives were. He wanted you to drown in humiliation, turn you into a personal slut and use you for his own pleasure and satisfaction. Elijah had the right assumptions about the relationship between you and Connor. He was aware Connor was your friend who you cared about a whole lot, so he used him against you for his so-called 'experiment'. Something you barely expected from him, something you didn't know he had in him. You were suddenly being proven wrong.

You were scared of it the most- of feeling as if you were taking advantage of Connor, taking him against his own will. After what happened to you in the past, you had huge trust issues and Connor understood your situation perfectly once you finally opened up to him about it. So he kept himself away from you at a respectful distance, never breaking his promise that he made to you.

Maybe that's why your relationship never moved to something more? Because you were scared to become intimate with anyone all over again?

Your legs were already shaking, stomach convulsing into different knots as you tried to keep yourself as calm as possible, even though you were slowly starting to lose it. One of the body guards came in to escort you to the basement room where they kept Connor locked in.

You could feel the guard's heavy presence right next to you as you both walked along the corridor. You knew if you tried to run, he'd easily catch you or worse- beat you up. You only gulped nervously and licked your lips which were starting to dry again. You could feel your heart hammering against your ribs, your breaths coming out short and uneven.

You didn't want to do it, not to him and not while being watched. You barely had any experience as well. The farthest you've ever gotten was a sloppy make-out session with a guy you now hate the most. You hated everything about it- from the circumstances of it happening, to the kiss itself, which felt more gross than anything else. This time you had to take initiative and do everything in your own will. That's what you were probably terrified about the most. About disappointing not only yourself but Connor as well.

Your thoughts quickly got interrupted when you stopped before a metal door. The pure anxiety was twisting your stomach to the point where you felt sick. The door got opened for you and the first thing your eyes caught was a single light hanging in a dark room, lighting up someone sitting on a chair. You knew exactly who that person was.

The man next to you pushed you further and into the room, his rough fingertips sinking unpleasantly into your skin. You only breathed out through your mouth and did as told, walking inside. You tried so hard not to glance around, otherwise you'd notice all the cameras set up in the corners of the room, recording every single one of your movements.

You focused your eyes on the android in front of you- someone you knew for so long now... His jacket was missing as he was dressed only in his dress shirt, the first few buttons of it ripped open with a black tie hanging loosely around the nape of his neck. His wrists were tied tightly behind his back securing him firmly to the chair.

You could already see all the injuries he's gotten, probably from being just as stubborn as you were. His neck and exposed chest were smeared in thirium, the deeper gash extending from the side of his throat all the way to his collar bone still bleeding, too big to seal back up on its own. His right cheek bone was smashed in from how many times he got punched, revealing all the wiring underneath his plastic cover. His lower lip was split open and bleeding, the cut only starting to seal up. You noticed how his tongue darted out, licking thirium off his lower lip.

You knew you were about to do the same to him...

You didn't wait any longer nor hesitate and walked closer to him. Connor probably heard you slowly approach him as your footsteps echoed through the empty room, his head quickly turning your direction. He was blindfolded, which brought some sort of relief that washed over your back, even though he could've still easily figured you out.

You licked your lips nervously, your mind screaming for you to rethink this, yet your body worked against you and you ended up carefully straddling him, as you sat down in his lap. His whole body quickly tensed up against the binds, part of his LED visible from underneath the blindfold was shining bright red. You never been this close and intimate with him. Yet here you were, about to break that barrier of comfort.

You could already tell just how nervous he got as he froze beneath you- not moving an inch, not even breathing as his chest stayed still. You hesitated for a bit, before your hand stretched towards the open wound on his cheek, feeling as he twitched slightly at the contact with the wiring until you slipped your fingers along the edge of it and across his jaw, your fingertips meeting with another gash on his neck careful not to touch any of the wires as you hid your hands behind his head.

It pained you to see just how beaten he was, tied up and all vulnerable, taking every single hit and slash of a knife that landed mercilessly on his body. Even if he didn't feel any pain, even if his skin was able to regenerate over time, the thought of him getting tortured due to nothing made your heart ache.

"It's me," you finally managed to force out a quiet whisper, your throat barely cooperating with you. He parted his lips slightly, probably trying to figure out who you were, until your name rolled off his tongue.

"Y-yeah," you mumbled out, already feeling your heart trying to escape your chest as your breaths became short. "I was forced by Kamski to do something I don't wanna do at all," you finally spilled the truth out, which you slowly started regretting, until he intervened.

"I'm sorry you were forced into this. It's my fault... I failed to protect you..." he spoke out in a quiet shaky voice. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me," he soon added in a whisper which made your heart ache from pain as you realized just how scared he was.

"He's watching us, isn't he?" he inquired in the same voice of a beaten puppy that kept pulling on your heart strings and you breathed out a quiet "yes", your throat tight, barely letting you talk. "Don't fight his orders and do what you were told to do. Otherwise he will kill you, detective."

Those words made your stomach drop immediately as the same sickness came flooding back in, making you more and more anxious once you got reminded of your task. You wanted to tell him that you were scared shitless, yet you knew that wouldn't change anything. It would only make things more difficult to deal with- both for him and you.

You only breathed out slowly through your mouth, trying to calm down your panicked self, even though it was hard to prevent your body from trembling. You moved your head closer to his, letting your nose graze against his. Your eyes fluttered closed, but you hesitated slightly, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath your fingers.

It was strange, not being able to feel his breath fan out across your cheek from the close proximity you were in. But you knew he was as terrified as you were, the anxiety circulating in his body making him freeze on the spot. You didn't feel any better either, your mind racing and heart beating so fast you were scared you'd faint. 

"I'm scared," the words quickly dropped from your mouth as the first stronger waves of panic washed over your insides, making your hands shake and sweat.

Connor didn't respond with anything and took you by surprise as you suddenly felt his lips leave a soft hesitant peck on yours.

"This was his plan, right?" he soon inquired and you answered with a short but quiet "yes".

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a whisper after a moment of dead silence and you felt it again- his soft lips as they caught yours in another peck, waiting patiently until you'd be comfortable enough to continue.

"Yeah," you mumbled out without second thoughts and soon his lips found yours, sinking into a short tentative kiss that made your face flush red hot. You knew his experience was as limited as yours, every one of his kisses being driven by pure instinct. Yet, first time in your entire life, a kiss withdrew a pleasant reaction from you. Something you've never actually felt before, yet wanted more of it. To your disappointment, he soon broke your kiss.

"Then imagine that we're all alone," his lips were almost brushing against yours as he spoke, sending shivers down your spine along with it. "That there's no other person there. Just me and you," he continued on trying to make you feel less threatened, even though he probably knew you were extremely scared. You tried to relax and enjoy yourself for a moment, but you couldn't. Not with all the cameras watching you intently. Not when the same dark memories from your past came flooding back in, reminding you of your trauma.

"I...I...," you stuttered under your breath until his soft peck that he left on your lips shushed you, making you tense up in his lap.

"Your heart's racing," he pointed out quietly. "Breathe.. Just breathe..." he let his voice drop a tone lower, its pitch soothing your eardrums.

You felt him tilt his head to the other side as his lips moved closer to yours, teasing you slightly as he kept you waiting. Maybe because he wanted you to brave yourself up and kiss him first? Your thoughts quickly got interrupted when his teeth suddenly captured your lower lip, slowly releasing it in a teasing manner. Until yet again he retreated into teasing you some more as you felt his lips lightly brush against yours. Strangely enough, his toying around worked like magic on you as the first waves of heat started rolling over your body, pooling between your legs.

You let your hand lazily slip into his hair, your fingers threading through the short ends on the back of his neck feeling him shudder beneath you. Connor returned to his short pecks, taking small breaks between each one of them. However soon enough those breaks became shorter and shorter as his each peck started getting longer, forcing the hunger for more to grow within you. In the last moment he caught your lips in a longer kiss and that's when the first quiet sigh rolled off your tongue, informing him immediately that you were enjoying yourself.

Once again his lips landed on yours, this time though he didn't hesitate and sunk into a searing kiss as his lips started moving hungrily against yours. You could feel his body leaning into your embrace more and more, needing to be closer. You knew he probably wanted his hands untied, but you also didn't know if Elijah would like the idea of you letting Connor free.

You soon broke the kiss when it became too much, barely catching your breath. You went for his cut, latching onto it, licking off the remnants of thirium that was covering his lower lip. You parted his lips slightly and let your tongue flick across his bottom lip teasingly to once again come back to his cut, sucking on it lightly. You lingered a little against his mouth, savoring the feeling of him and his closeness. Until something snapped inside of you and you decided to take initiative and kiss him in return.

It started slow as you left a few innocent pecks on his lips, forcing him to wait patiently for more. You tilted your head to the other side and let your lips move against his in a tentative kiss at first that you soon deepened as you slowly started grinding your hips in his lap, your fingers pulling on his hair. It didn't take you long before you felt him sigh against your mouth, as he regained his breathing under pure instinct, his chest heaving. Your lips melded together in a passionate dance as he returned his kisses with the same intensity, letting his tongue dart out from time to time to tease against yours.

You let your fingers wander lower across the nape of his neck and down along his collarbones as you stopped on his exposed chest, feeling his artificial heart thumping hard beneath your fingertips. You didn't linger for long against his mouth and your free hand grabbed his jaw quickly, breaking the intense kiss as you tilted his head back to expose his injured neck to your hungry mouth.

You licked a stripe from the base of his neck all the way to his adam's apple, tasting the same bitterness of thirium on your tongue and you heard the louder sigh leave his lips. He shuddered beneath you when you stopped above the cut shining on the right side of his throat. You let your tongue glide along it, listening to the muffled groan that slipped past his lips, his whole body tensing up as his breathing quickened, which encouraged you further. You started biting and sucking at his skin wetly, your mound moving over his crotch, trying to get some sort of friction that would relieve your growing need at least for a little bit.

You returned back to the cut, lapping at it with your tongue which started withdrawing more grunts from his mouth as he arched his back into you, his arms straining against the binds. Your tongue slid along the injury once more and he jolted out of nowhere when you grazed one of the wires that was exposed to the cold air. You could feel his pulse speed up beneath your fingertips, his heart thrumming so hard, you were slightly scared his systems would malfunction.

"F-fuck," he moaned hotly, panting heavily when you didn't leave it alone, hooking your tongue on the wire as you tugged at it lightly and you felt him jerk again, moaning your name loudly.

You didn't know playing with their wires would bring androids pleasure. You didn't know that was their equivalent of human erogenous zones. Yet, the single thought of Connor finally succumbing to his first orgasm, made you tingle with excitement.

You decided to leave his cut for a moment and give him a short break, biting and sucking on his skin, listening to his quiet pants and moans that spilled from him like a song as he trembled beneath you.

You wanted more, though. Needed to feel his touch against your skin. You knew the guards would've easily killed you if something went not according to their plans, but for some reason Elijah didn't mind your sudden decision to release Connor from his binds.


	3. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I been promising that I'd write this quicker but I finally finished the first part of the smut so hide your children because this shit about to get hot. Another (and most likely final) chapter will be coming soon

And as soon as Connor was free, his hands were instantly on you, the warmth of his palms sliding along your sides and upwards to caress your cheeks and neck, his light and careful touches against your already inflamed skin only intensifying the pleasure. His fingers found your strands, slipping between them, tugging at them lightly, spreading more shivers down your spine as he leaned into you to steal another kiss on you lips.

You could tell he was desperate for something more, his kisses growing intense with each passing second until you could barely catch your breath. You had no other choice but to pull away, feeling his hands untangle from your hair as they traveled downwards to hook themselves on the hem of your dress.

You soon felt the heat of his palms make its way up your thighs slowly. His touch was light, yet still spreading goosebumps in its wake, as he studied every inch of your exposed skin. You knew he was still extremely new to this, taking his sweet time to explore everything he could lay his hands on with great detail, but it was torture for you personally to feel so little when you wanted so much more.

A shiver ran down your spine once his touches became more daring, his hot palms teasing your sensitive skin as they slipped beneath your thighs. You almost yelped when you felt his hands slide up to your ass, squeezing it slightly, making you tense up in his lap as your breath hitched in your lungs.

You decided to untie his blindfold as well, sliding it off his face to reveal his eyes to you for the very first time that night. You were met with the same brown irises, however this time, they didn't look as innocent. They were burning, staring straight into yours with wild hunger as if he was about to devour you. Such a huge contrast to his usual puppy eyes that you were so used to seeing.

You never knew you'd manage to reveal this side of him, never even expected to find so much passion hiding behind that stoic nature. It was apparent they were capable of emotion, yet you didn't know they had the same amount of sex drive as you had, could be so sensual.

You bit your lip, your cheeks instantly growing redder under Connor's gaze until you felt his hands pull on your ass, taking you completely by surprise as a shaky breath left your lungs. He encouraged you to grind yourself against him, the warmth of his palms on your exposed skin so distracting, you wanted those skilled fingers to travel somewhere else.

You obeyed him silently nonetheless, your core starting to tingle more and more with each thrust against the harsh material of his jeans to the point where it became unbearable. Connor probably could feel your wetness through the thin material of your underwear, could tell how aroused you became just from your heartbeat alone.

You wanted more though, needed to finally feel his touch against you, wanted some sort of release so that dull throbbing between your legs could finally ease. And as if on cue, you felt his fingers lightly brush up against your clothed sex, probably by pure accident, but you still couldn't contain a breathy moan that spilled from your mouth at the sudden contact. Connor quickly read from your reaction as he curiously brushed his fingertips over your core once again, this time under a slightly braver caress.

You sighed against his mouth, one of your hands flying to the back of his neck to thread your fingers through his hair, pulling on his strands needily. You were so desperate to finally feel his fingers where you wanted them the most all this time, your hips started bucking against his hand, trying to get some sort of friction going even though he didn't let you, silently enjoying seeing you fall apart before him.

Connor didn't let you voice your frustration either as his lips found yours, latching onto them in a passionate kiss. You soon melted against him, enjoying the feel of his soft lips and wet tongue that poked out from time to time to tease against yours, so lost in all the sensations you didn't even notice how he carefully stood up from the chair. He helped you slide off his lap as his hands steadied on your hips just so you wouldn't lose your balance and fall.

And as soon as your feet landed on the floor, Connor started inching you backwards, his intense gaze holding yours until your back met with the coldness of the wall. His silhouette was much taller than yours, looming over you. forcing you to look up as he took the last step closer, his body almost coming flush against yours. You didn't know what it was- pure intimidation or excitement, maybe a mix of both, but your heart skipped a beat, thumping loudly in your chest as you watched him place his palms on either side of your head, caging you in with his body.

The breath caught in your lungs when you felt one of his knees push itself between your legs and you almost moaned when his thigh grazed against your mound. You could barely control your arousal at this point, the need to grind yourself against his thigh so strong, you had to bite down on your lip painfully to cease yourself from doing it. Yet, Connor could perfectly read from your expressions and you noticed a faint smirk touch his lips before he leaned in closer to capture your lips in a searing kiss.

He didn't linger against your mouth for long though and you soon felt the warmth of his fingertips as they slipped along the side of your neck to bury themselves between your strands, making you shudder. He gathered a fistful on the back of your neck and pulled on it under a sudden tug, forcing you to break the kiss and raise your head, exposing your neck to his hungry gaze. You gulped, every single one of your muscles in your body tensing up, feeling the warmth of his breath ghost across your skin.

Nobody ever went this far while being intimate with you and this anticipation was slowly starting to kill you. You knew your neck was extremely sensitive and you knew being kissed there would make you weak, yet you never allowed anyone to give you that kind of pleasure. Not until now...

Connor let his parted lips trail up your neck, not kissing it just yet, making you jerk slightly from the sudden contact. Before you felt the wetness of his tongue curiously lick at your skin. It was only a small lick, but it was enough to withdraw another sigh from you as all the hair on the back of your neck stood up on one command. Your reaction encouraged him further as he placed a slightly braver kiss, followed by another draw of his tongue across your skin before his lips latched onto it, sucking at it lavishly, forcing more sighs to spill from your mouth. It wasn't long before his teeth joined in, grazing your skin playfully as he bit and licked at your pulse, making you shiver beneath him.

You let your hand travel back into his hair, tugging at it slightly from pure pleasure his kisses kept causing you. You didn't even notice how your hips started bucking on their own accord against his thigh that was still shoved between your legs, your wetness seeping through the thin material of your panties and staining his jeans. You blushed a bright shade of pink from the sheer embarrassment you felt, but you couldn't contain your arousal any longer as a short breathy "please" left your lips.

That single word was enough to tell Connor everything he needed to know and you soon felt his hand grab onto the underside of your knee, raising it against his hip. You tightened your hands on his shirt for purchase, feeling the warmth of his fingertips travel across your thigh all the way to your ass. He gave your ass cheek another teasing squeeze before his fingers moved to where you wanted them the most all this time.

Your breathing stopped altogether when his fingertips slid along the edge of your underwear and over your clothed sex, his touch so light, you could barely feel it.

"Already so wet for me, detective," he whispered more in a statement than a question, his eyes studying your face intensely for any change in your expression.

"Connor, please," you breathed from pure frustration that started building up in your body but he didn't listen, taking his sweet time to tease at your wetness, applying a bit more pressure this time which withdrew a louder sigh from you. But he didn't even dare to touch your clit, sliding his fingers along your clothed slit over and over again, making you grow more tense and aroused.

Until in the last second his fingers slipped beneath the lining of your panties, feeling just how soaked you were. You couldn't contain the moan that spilled from your mouth any longer, encouraging Connor further as he teased at your sensitive inner folds, sliding his fingers dangerously close to your clit, yet still not touching it. You couldn't help but move your hips against his hand, growing more exasperated with each second he spent teasing you instead of giving you what you really wanted. Until his fingertip ghosted over your sensitive bundle of nerves and you almost jumped, barely catching your breath.

Connor didn't hesitate this time as he slowly started massaging your clit in the same circular motion, his touch firm enough to cause the endless waves of pleasure that slid down your thighs with every roll of his finger. Your mouth flew open in a silent moan, eyebrows drawn together and head thrown back against the wall as your hands tightened on his shirt further to the point where your knuckles went completely white.

He didn't even think about stopping his assault on your clit, his repetitive firm motion against it drawing you closer and closer to the edge as you tensed up in his arms, silent "please's" and his name falling from your mouth like a prayer. Soon enough he slowed down when he felt your hips start to buck against his hand, your breaths coming out shorter and your heartbeat quickening. And he left you there, so close to your orgasm yet so far away, making you grow even more frustrated by his constant teasing. You felt his fingers slide from your clit and downwards, gathering all the wetness as he spread it all over your folds, feeling out just how soaked you were.

Connor smiled one of those wicked smiles that always made your stomach flutter before his middle finger inched closer to your opening, toying with it at first as he studied every inch of it, not even daring to rip his eyes from you. Yet after some time he let his digit slowly glide itself inside you all the way to his last knuckle, watching your jaw go slack. Your breathing stopped altogether. You finally felt someone else's finger instead of your own. It was slightly unusual, yet you didn't know it brought so much pleasure as you felt his digit slowly slide back out of you. Until it slid back in, setting a slow, almost torturous pace as he pumped it inside you. You didn't even notice how quickly his second finger joined in, stretching you wider, his own fingers doing a far better job at pleasing you than your own small digits were.

"Connor, please," you breathed, your need for release growing stronger with each glide of his fingers against your tight walls. It seemed like he gave in to your pleas this time as in the last second he curled his fingers deep inside you, setting a circular motion against your g spot.

You almost came right there and then, your legs instantly turning into jelly as more waves of shivers started slipping down your thighs. If you weren't gripping onto his shirt, you would've easily lost your balance, your knees growing weak from his continuous assault.

You knew androids had their own advantages, their hands never became tired, meaning they could easily draw you to multiple orgasms just by keeping up a steady pace. Part of you wanted to see how much pleasure Connor could withdraw from you with just his skilled fingers, yet you didn't have an entire night for it.

It wasn't long before his thumb joined back in on your clit, putting a good amount of pressure against it as he continuously tortured that one bundle of nerves deep inside you. Your sighs and breathy moans quickly turned louder as you moaned his name, getting so close to your orgasm, you could already feel your clit start to tingle. But he didn't let you spill over the edge just yet. His hand slowed down to the point where you barely could feel him move inside you. You weren't quick enough to verbalize your frustration and his lips found yours once again, sinking into a hot kiss as his tongue slid out to tease against yours, making you completely breathless.

Connor left your mouth, his free hand grabbing onto your jaw more forcefully this time as he made you arch your neck for his hungry gaze. His tongue was on your skin all over as he kissed it, sucked on it and bit it, his fangs leaving red bite marks behind them.

"Growing close there, detective?" you heard his voice rumble against your ear, his teeth biting on your earlobe teasingly. "Better start begging for it if you want to come," he added, his tone dangerously low compared to how he usually spoke. That didn't help, you only felt more frustrated as your whole body shivered under his words.

"Please," the word spilled from your mouth almost instinctively. "Please, Connor, let me come," was all you managed to string together, your hips starting to roll against his hand the longer he waited. He didn't give in this easy, keeping to his faint touches and you felt his smile against your neck as he peppered more kisses along it, almost as if to soothe all the marks he left on it. Even though both of you knew you'd end up with bright bruises on your skin the following day.

"I know you can do better," he encouraged and you felt his fingers move just a bit more faster, yet still not enough to help you reach your peak.

"Please Connor, I need you. I want to come around your fingers, I want you to fuck me with them," was all you muttered before his teeth found your neck all over, his fangs sinking into your soft skin as all the pleasure got mixed up with pain.

Connor didn't hold himself back this time, his fingers gradually returning back to their torturous pace. Your hips quickly thrust downwards as all the pleasure came flooding back in with hot needles. His thumb swiftly found your clit, teasing it lightly once he picked up his pace, his touch against your g spot firm yet still not fast enough to make you completely lose it.

It didn't take him long to bring you close to the edge all over again as more moans started spilling from your mouth, getting more high pitched with each rougher twist of his fingers. The first wave of pleasure washed over you when he started rubbing on your clit, making it throb rabidly in an upcoming orgasm.

"I need you to come hard for me, detective," was all it took for him to whisper against your ear, before he licked up a stripe on the side of your neck, his fingers buried deep inside you speeding up as he drew you over the edge with one last flick of his fingertip against your clit.

Your body quickly arched into him as you succumbed to your orgasm, writhing and trembling in his arms as his name fell from your mouth under endless moans, the same hot needles of pleasure rolling down your thighs.

"That's it, that's it..." he soothed against your ear. However, he wasn't even planning to stop, keeping at his steady rough pace, his moves almost automatic.

You could feel him suck and bite on your neck through your haze, yelping out short "please's" until another, stronger wave of orgasm hit you out of nowhere.

"Connor," you moaned desperately when he didn't stop even after he milked a second orgasm out of you, keeping the same pressure on your clit before he released it in the last second. He rolled his fingers inside you a few more times, letting you enjoy the last aftershocks of orgasm until you felt his digits slowly slide out of you.

You knew his curiosity would overpower his self control, the need to taste you so strong, as soon as he helped you stand on both of your feet, his hand quickly found its way to his hungry mouth. You watched almost in awe as his fingers got buried in his lips. He wasn't shy on staring right back at you as he licked his fingers clean from your juices, humming deeply once he tasted your sweetness on his tongue.


End file.
